There is a system known from the following Patent Publication 1, in which an upper link and a lower link of a suspension device of a vehicle are controlled for expansion and contraction by an actuator, thereby inhibiting variations in camber angle and ground-contact tread with the bumping and rebounding of a wheel to enhance a stabilized steering performance, wherein the actuator is formed from a feed screw mechanism including an externally threaded member and an internally threaded member which are rotated relative to each other by a motor.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-47388